Elder scrolls DXD Issei's Journey
by Let's try this
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, the red dragon emperor, there is much the young dragonoid hides from others and himself which will make him the person to save are daughter - Akatosh to Mara. my take on the aftermath of the confession in volume 10


**A new life with new opportunities**

'Issei 'POV"

Once again. I've been revived from the dead, this time it was after my fight with Shalba Beelzebub who uses Samael blood which is the ultimate dragon-slaying weapon. Which is known to be able to kill almost every type of dragon or it makes the dragon extremely weak but in my case, it destroyed my body.

Samael's left me unconcise as it destroyed my body if it wasn't for the quick thinking of Ddraig, the Dragon sealed in my left arm and my predecessors who broke my soul away from my body and sealed it in my [**Balance breaker**]. With Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon god who stayed by me through the entire ordeal

With the way everything was going it seemed bleak until my saving grace appeared in the form of Great Red who carried me and Ophis on her back into the dimensional gap where she and Ophis made me a new body out her own flesh and Ophis power. When this happens my power and strength trebled and nearly quadrupled. Which leads to my current predicament of me being stuck in the dimensional gap trying to control my increased power and it lets me think clearly over the events that recently happened.

It started when the President asked me what she was to me. I told her president is president, but she called me an idiot and she ran off. Then it started to get worse the when people I called friends belittled me. After that left the main room of the club where it all took place and I decide to go to one of the less used room to contemplate what happen. When thinking everything through I realized they didn't care for me a good example would be earlier as they didn't listen to my side. Another example lies with Irina and Xenovia who have stated on more than one occasion they wanted my DNA also Irina also stated she wants my child for Heaven's war plan. Then there Akeno who used me to rile up the President and use me for her entertainment.

Then there's Asia who told me I was her first friend, but she did nothing to help me only made it worse. Then there was Kiba whom I helped with his problem, but he didn't care to see what's wrong with me. Then there was Koneko who feared her powers like I feared confessing my feeling of being rejected but alas she didn't even bat an eyelid when it concerns me. And finally, Rias whom I shown through my deeds, for example, sacrifice my arm to Ddraig for a power boost to beat Riser who she didn't like as it's shown when it comes to me no one really cares unless it involves them.

I think it a few hours later Akeno, Koneko and Asia came to apologise about not taking my feeling into consideration at this point I knew it was to heal their own conscious and I didn't care. I released Ddraig's aura and that stated they started to speak but I released more of Ddraig's aura to make it denser. The more they talked the more aura I released it got the point they were stuttering. I look up from the ground at this point my eyes were glowing emerald green the same colour as Ddraig's which made the girls freeze at this point I activated my [**Balance breaker**] and left.

After everything that happened, I ignored them until the rating game with Sairaorg. The only people I would talk to was Ddraig and Ravel as she did nothing wrong. But I did receive a letter from one of the servants of Sairaorg mother who want me to try and waken her by using Bilingual but it failed.

Even before the Rating Game started I didn't talk to anyone in the peerage the only person I talked to was Ravel who still tried to apologise but I said to she had nothing to be sorry about which made her smile but that just made Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia and Irina glare at us with jealousy, which left Rossweisse confused.

After that, we meet the Big 3 which consisted of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Ddraig and Hades started to have a conversation which ends with Ddraig you will see something you haven't seen in a long time

Then Riser came to see the Group and give Rias advice about fighting Sairaorg, which made my respect for him increase a bit.

When the Rating Game started we found out that the matches were chosen by the rolling of two dice and that score was got from the dice is used see who would be fighting, for example, the score for the first fight was three so that means we could send out a piece that equals 3 or multiple pieces that equal 3. The fight was the battle between knights. Kiba vs Beruka Furcas, the battle between the two night was close even after Kiba [**Glory-Drag Trooper**] the battle could have gone either way.

The second Battle was Rossweisse and Koneko and Liban Crocell the Knight and Gandoma Balam. To be perfectly honest the battle was almost a one-sided affair as Sairaorg pieces made Rossweisse and Koneko look like amateurs while battling the only reason we won that battle was because of Rossweisse quick thinking but we lost Koneko in the process.

The third battle was me vs the bishop Corianna Andrealphus to put it simply it was the quick match. As an opponent, they thought I would use one of the perverted moves. So the bishop stared striping which surprised me which made me stop. I decide to go straight for dragon shot which ended the round.

The next match was Gasper and Xenovia vs Ludora Bune the Rook and Misteeta Sabnock the Bishop. The fight was a pity, Xenovia gave up not long after the fight began as Misteeta used his scared gear Trick Vanish which stopped her from using Durandal and the only reason we won this match was because of Gasper determination.

The fifth match was Akeno vs Kuisha Abaddon. This game is what should have happened in every excluding my own. We were playing catch up with them, when Akeno attacked, Kuisha countered it when Akeno increase power Kuisha did the same. Which lead to an easy win for the Sairaorg's team.

The next match was Kiba, Rossweisse and Xenovia vs Sairaorg. They fought valiantly against Sairaorg. In the end, the only significant damage the three did was cutting his arm off.

Then my second match started it was me vs Kuisha Abaddon was the quickest match as I went straight to Welsh Sonic boost Knight then I switch to Welsh Dragonic Rook. My attack didn't even hit due to Sairaorg retiring her.

The fight between me and Sairaorg was close as we swap punch for punch until Sairaorg revealed the identity of his pawn which was the Regulus Nemea. A lion Hercules fought, the lion fought Rias as I fought Sairaorg, as the battle continued I had used the Phoenix Tear to stop Rias from bleed out. For some reason, Sairaorg refused Regulus Nemea [**Balance Breaker**] but I spoke my thoughts which convinced Sairaorg to use the [**Balance Breaker**].

The Battle continued between Sairaorg and me kept swapping attacks till Sairoarg got a lucky hit on me which sent me to the ground. When this some pull me into the Boosted Gear, I found out it was the conscious of a past wielder of the Divine Dividing who help me destroy the curse of the Juggernaut Drive which I already had started. With the curse of the juggernaut lifted I unleashed a new form Cardinal Crimson Promotion which turned my armour Crimson and combines powers of the Rook, Knight and Bishop to give a more balanced form.

With new form Sairaorg tried to keep with relentless attacks, at that it looks like Sairaorg was going to lose but his mother appeared which shocked both of us as she was in a deep sleep, that means Bilingual worked. Sairaorg's mother gave encouragement witch renewed his fighting spirit. Then I decide to show the true face of the Red Dragon Emperor. I remember his expression when he saw it and the words that started it.

"Sairaorg," I said to get his attention.

"Are you ready to see the true Face of the Red Dragon Emperor?" I asked. As the [**Balance Breaker**] turned back to its normal colour

"Huh," Sairaorg said in confusion.

**I who discard the title Oppai Dragon**

"Let's do this"

**I am the Dragon who took the Tile of Heavenly Dragon**

"**This is the path to power"**

**And stole the thrown of Annihilation from God.**

**I crushed Infinite**

"Let's show these idiots what we can do"

**I am the Dream**

"We show you the power of the Sekiryuutei"

**I shall become the Red Dragon of Annihilation**

**And shall sink you and this world into the depths of Crimson Hell**

**[Juggernaut Drive Dragon mode]**

When I started the chant nobody saw anything due to the red light surrounding me, when the light died down everyone was in shock, my new form looks like the incomplete Juggernaut Drive with a few major differences is it about two times bigger than the incomplete Juggernaut Drive. It had actual dragon wings. The hands look like the Boosted gear with scales that are spiked around the rim that closer to the elbow. The arms and legs were thicker which made the Boosted gear look like hands and the final difference is it has a stomach area that goes down to its waist and overall it looks more like a dragon.

"This is the true power of the Red Dragon Emperor, annihilation dragon" I roared.

With my display done the crowd burst into a frenzy as it brought excitement to the children and some adults and fear to other people as they underestimated how powerful I truly am.

Sairaorg stared my form down as prepared to strike. He launched himself forward and aimed at my neck but I swatted him away like a fly to the other side of the arena. I looked at Sairaorg as charged at me for the second time I dropped on to all fours and launched a ball of fire from my mouth consuming Sairaorg as the flames hit the ground. When the flames died down Sairaorg stood there motionless.

"Sekiryuutei, Sairaorg had already lost his consciousness since just a moment ago," Regulus said.

With those words I dispersed my dragon form back to [**Balance Breaker**] then I dispersed the [**Balance Breaker**] back to normal as I hear the words that ended the Rating Game as I was teleported from the arena.

**[Sairaorg Bael loses. He retires. This is the end of the game. Rias Gremory Team's victory]**

The next thing I know is I was teleported into my own private medical bay. Then the door burst with four nurses coming into the room and pushing me on to bed and pulling my t-shirt off and connecting me up to machines to probably to check my vitals and to see if it left any damage.

When the nurses started to leave I was told I would be here for another hour to make sure I'm perfectly fine. A minute or so after they left Azazel came in.

"How did you do it Ise?" Azazel asked in excitement.

"What," I said.

"The Juggernaut Drive," he said. "It's impossible, you shouldn't be able to use the Juggernaut without doing insane". Azazel kept rambling about my transformation but I started to block him out and decide to let Ddraig handle it.

"**Governor General, my partner doesn't need to answer your questions" **Ddraig growled, as he took control of my body.

"It's to do with the Occult Research Club," Azazel said bluntly.

Ddraig released his aura and formed around the room making it harder to breathe and it gave the room a red tint as you saw Ddraig's power surge through the room. I looked at Azazel and he was having trouble breathing and trouble to stand.

"**What happens between the Occult Research club and my partner stays between them got it,** **Governor General," **Ddraig said.

"Now that's done, what do you want?" I said to my teacher as I sat up in bed.

"Well, I want to more about your Juggernaut Drive," Azazel said with a smirk. "and Vail said she wanted to speak to you," said as he sat in a chair diagonal from the bed.

After that, I went and spent the night with Vail in the human world. we talk about Juggernaut Drive over dinner also I didn't want to spend time Rias or the rest of the peerage. That night was the best I ever had if I knew then that what shit I would do though I wouldn't have done to bed that night.

"**Partner stops your monologuing your late for training," **said the voice of my partner as rang out into the room.

The room I was in was a replicate of my bedroom before the house was renovated into the mansion by Risa's father. The room it was a dimensional pocket that was connected to were I was training.

The part of the Dimensional Gap we were in was like on earth. The sky was stuck in the night with stars that illuminate the sky, with the occasional falling star shoot over. Then there was the island I was on; the island was tropical in appearance with clear blue was hitting the shore gently.

"Ready to continue your training?" a feminine voice questioned.

I turned to my left and saw Great red in her human form. Her form consisted of long red hair that was the same colour as her scales tied back in a ponytail, she had beautiful golden eyes, she had a body that surpassed Akeno's. She wore red-scaled armour that hugs her body and shows off a lot of cleavage. the armour also covers her shoulder, her back and cover up to the elbows. The gauntlets were the same design as the armour and went up to her elbows but they were fingerless. The Cuisse cover both her leg unit they reach the boot, like the rest of the armour it had the same design as the chest plate.

"what am I do now Red?" I ask.

"You be meditating doing through the memories of the former sekiryutei," she said as she stared me in the eyes.

While getting know Great Red I found out she likes to be called Red as finds all these titles I quote 'what you humans call bull shit'. She likes her stunts for motorbikes, skiing, snowboarding or other extreme sport. She doesn't hate or dislike Ophis that just one side on Ophis part. If you didn't know better you would call her your average school girl who had a passion for extreme sports

"okay " as I moved to towards the meditation on spot and prepared to see the next memory one of my sempais, my predecessors left.

"**FLASHBACK"**

The area I was in was a forest covered in a layer of fog with the sun rising in the distance with red light peaking through the fog. Two arms moved out in front of me, the left arm held a bow the right had an arrow. The arms moved together lunch the arrow from it

**Clunk**

Was the only noise that was herd as the arrow was shot from the bow as the went toward its destination.

**Thud**

Was herd as it seems the arrow knocked something over. I started to moves but the breathing pattern seemed light so it must mean I am seeing one of the girl's memories. I got to see what the girls had hit on the floor was a dead dear with an arrow doing through the dears brain.

**(Scene Change)**

Next memory shows the same girl in the same area in the middle of the night with her bow in her left hand glowing a faint red.

"Again"

"I must try harder"

"Again"

"what is she up to," I ask myself as Ddraig isn't here when I see the memories

"**RED DAWN**"

Everything after that glows bright red making impossible to see and forcing me out the memory.

"**END FLASHBACK"**

When can finally see, I see my partner Ddraig looking at me from his sleeping position. Which he seems to be in more often since my rebirth. If I can even call it that.

"**How was it partner,**" Ddraig said lazy tone.

"It was good from that learnt the basics of archery," I said.

"**that's good if you want to put verity into you combat as it can be used close and far range combat manoeuvre to set up combination attacks. But was there anything specific in the memory to identify my former host**" Ddraig said.

"**RED DAWN**" I replied.

"so it was Phoebe then " Ddraig stated.

"Phoebe?" I questioned.

" **Phoebe was a hunter in service to the Olympian Goddess of Hunt Artemis and she was named after the Goddess second in command**" Ddraig replied.

"then what is **RED DAWN** then?" I ask him

"**It was Phoebe to use the effects of the balance breaker without using the scale mail,**" Ddraig said.

"if it worked, how was it done," I ask.

"**Phoebe force the boosted gear to evolve to launch the balance break in a dome-like a state which let her access the balance breaker power but she had to be in the dome to gain the balance breaker effect,**" Ddraig said.

From this revelation, I was completely in shock as I didn't think the balance breaker could be used in such a way. I wonder what else my senpais have hidden these memories.

"Now that over Great Red wants to speak to you," Ddraig said as I felt my conscience being pulled from the boosted gear.

When I opened my eyes I so Reds a few inches from me and her golden eyes staring into my own with a bright smile on her face.

"Good your awake," she said as grabbed my hand. "Come there is someone I want you to meet," Red said as she pulled me to where she wanted me to go.

Red she pulled me to a clearing which would be in the middle of the island. The clearing is was surrounded by trees and grass witch blew gently in the wind.

"Who are we meeting Red?" I asked.

"Just wait okay," Red said with a smile.

"**It's good to finally see you awake****Issei Hyoudou,"** boomed a voice.

"What?"

As I said that hundreds of small golden balls appear and form into a dragon the same size as the old man Tannin and it looked like it was made from golden fire.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask the golde fire dragon.

"**I am the Akatosh the****Aedric dragon god of time and chief of the aedra. And part of the reason you're alive right now "** the now confirmed Akatosh said.

"D dragon god?" I stuttered. "wait there are more of you and what do you mean me being alive," I ask.

"**So you didn't tell him then" **Akatosh stated.

"No, wasn't my place to say," Red said, as I looked at here confused.

"**I see**," Akatosh said. "**for your question, there are more dragon gods out there but it's up to them if you meet them. For the second question, aside from the damage done to your body, there was extensive damage done to your soul which I healed. There were some mutations done due to mine, Great Red's and Ophis merging in your body**" Akatosh said.

"they are?" I asked not really wanting to find out.

"**Nothing dangers I assure you,"** Akatosh said with a smile in his voice. If that makes sense**. "let me further explain due to the fusion of powers your strength, your speed, stamina and your ability to use magic has increased, along with the ability again powers and ability to evolve your new powers."**

"So my new powers work like a scared gear then?" I ask.

"**No, they don't. you get your abilities by doing different tasks and from there they will evolve on how you use them, for example, a fire spell and you force it to evolve to deal fire damage over a long period of time. And they don't rely on the Boosted gear" **Akatosh explained.

"This is good and all but what do you want in return for this," I ask as I am expecting something insane.

"**Nothing"** Akatosh replied.

"What?"

"**I don't want anything in return. I'm not like the devils who want servitude for you to live. " **Akatosh said.

"What do you want then?" I ask.

"**I want you to do me a favour,"** the dragon god said bluntly.

"What do you want then" I replied.

Akatosh started to glow bright gold before he started to shrink. In his place stood an old man who looked to be in his fifties with long gold hair and red lizard slit eyes. He wore a rob that I have never seen before but it was the same colour as his hair.

"**I want you to save my daughter,"** Akatosh said.

"Your daughter?" I muttered.

"**Yes, you and she are alike in many ways. You both had your hearts broken, my daughter when I spent more time fighting our enemies than spending time with her. Another was when the empire she made fell apart around and her brother joined her enemies. You when you were murdered by your first girlfriend the fallen angel. The next was when your childhood friend wanted to use your child for Heaven war when the woman you loved didn't take in consideration your issue when wanting to know your feeling for her. This is why I think you would be the best for saving my daughter."** Akatosh said as walked and gave me a hug.

"Thank you " I mumbled into his chest.

Akatosh released me from the hug and moves back and he put both hands on my shoulds and looked me **"Will you save my daughter?"** he asks. But you can hear the desperation in his voice

"Yes," I replied instantly. This brought a smile to his face.

"Thank you" he replied. "I know I haven't been the best father, but no father wants to see their daughter destroy her self. "

"So where is your daughter?" I ask.

"In another dimension, " he says bluntly

"You're the dragon god of time? correct " I ask and he just nodes. "that would mean to get between dimensions you would travel to start of the multiverse and from there you travel to the point you want" I statted.

"**Hahaahahhhhaaahh**" Akatos was laughing at what I just said. **"that's correct for the most part Issei."**

"I can't just leave With what is happening in the underworld," I tell him

"**Don't worry. I will bring you back to this point after your done" **Akatosh said. "**let's eat, I will tell you over launch" **he said as a mass roundtable with different foods appeared in front of use.

"**So, any questions?"** the dragon of time asks

"Where will I be going?" I ask.

"**You will be going to the Skyrim the country at the north of the content of Tamriel or Taazokaan in the dragon tongue"** Akatosh replied

"What is Skyrim like and what is there?" I ask

"**Skyrim is the coldest region in Tamriel. It is inhabited by a race of men called the Nords. Which would be your version of the Vikings. The nords are highly resilience to the cold and frost magic and they are powerful warriors. Skyrim is broken into nine holds each ruled over by jarls and they server the Hight king of Skyrim."** Akatosh stated.

"Are there any other races in Skyrim" I question as started eating.

"**Yes, there are 10 different race cover Tamriel and you can find all of them in Skyrim. They consist of Nords, Imperials, Red guards, Bretons they are the human races you also have the elves which consist of the High Elves also know as the Altmer, the Dark elves known as the Dunmer, the wood elves known as the Bosmer, the Orcs as the Orsimer. Then there is the beast Race there is the Argonian who know as the Saxhleel in their own culture, there is the Khajiit whose form depends on the cycle of the moon. The Argonians are lizards and the Khajiits are cat people."** Akatosh replied as he took a sip of a drink.

"Where should find your daughter then?" I said.

"**I don't know as I haven't sensed her reappearance," **Akatosh said.

"What should I do then" I replied.

"**Anything, do whatever you want. Join a warrior's guild, become a mage, join the thieves and assassins. As an action you take could lead my world to a better future."** Akatosh stated.

"Why would I need to join any of these groups," I ask.

"**You don't but each group could teach you something that could last you a lifetime. It would also help you learn to fight the enemies you would make when you go to that world. these skills can help you as Skyrim a more hostile and dangers place than Japan," Akatosh** states as he stands up**. "I will see tomorrow and when you want to go" as** he disappears in golden light.

**(scene change)**

Currently, I Issei Hyoudou along with Red and Ophis are talking about what I should do.

"**I think you should go, partner,**" Ddraig says out loud.

"Why?" I ask.

"**I haven't been completely honest with you" **Ddraig stated. "**I spent nearly all my energy on keeping your soul and the balance breaker together and the influx power took its toll on me and I am in falling into a state of hibernation along with the boosted gear and I won't rewake until I'm fully healed **"Ddraig explains.

"how long ?" I ask

"**Don't know. It could be a year, two, three years maybe a few decades."** Ddraig states **"Going to this other world will be good for you. It will let you think everything through and clear your head"**

"Ddraig sleepy, I agree," Ophis said as went back to eating chocolate on my lap.

"Ddraig is right Issei" Red stated. "It also helps that the world has abundances of magic that can be used to revive Ddraig from his soon to be hibernation state" Red explains.

"I will go"

"**Good luck partner,**" Ddraig says as I feel the connection between us faded.

"He's asleep," I say to everyone.

"Good his recovery can begin now" Red stated. "so can yours," she said.

(**Scene change**)

"So any advice before I go," I say to the dragon god of time.

"**Learn Restoration and Alchemy for healing. Master close range and long-range combat method. That could be weapons like the sword or the bow or use magic for your attacks. For defence use light or heavy armour also there is the alternative of using alteration armour spells but you must wear robes to get the best effect of the spell or you could use a shield along with a weapon or spell to lower the amount of damage you take **" the dragon god states. "**You will get a more Nordic form to blend in with that world and you will get the benefits that come with that form.**

"Be safe Issei" Red says with a smile.

"Be safe" Ophis states.

"Read to go" I state to the dragon god as he nodded.

"Wait" Red's voice rang out

"Ye"

**Chu **I felt Red's lips. Before quickly departing.

"Good luck okay," Red said with a smile as I felt my face heat up

"Okay," I said with a smile. As tones of golden particles surround me.

**Flash**

**(scene change)**

"Where am I" I muttered to myself I got up from the ground. My vision was blurred mixture of browns, greys and greens. When I could finally see I saw two towers and some kind of fort behind them.

"There is one there" a voice shout as people in blue ran past me.

"What?" I said to myself.

"Gotta you" heard a woman say.

I turn around to see a silver metallic fist hit me in the face and the world went black.

**(scene change)**

No ones pov

Dimensional Gap

"Your jealous aren't you," Red said with a smirk.

"No" Ophis replied.

"Yeah, you're jealous, " Red said with a laugh as Ophis glared at her.

**(END)**

**I found this story while cleaning up my laptop and I thought I would upload it. The story would be based on a heavily modded Skyrim load out.**


End file.
